It is known for television recordings to provide a spot lighting device in the area above the audience, which lighting device can be guided and aligned in spots point-by-point by an operator. The operator sits thereby on a seat, with which is associated a mounting for the lighting apparatus and which is secured with same on a traverse. In the case of these devices, the person secured on the mounting can almost not move and cannot leave the workstation.